Handbuch zur Haltung eines Hobbits
by Grishhak
Summary: Ein weiterer Band in der Handbuch-reihe der erfolgsautoren Grishhâk Sauroniell und Homicida!
1. Default Chapter

Handbuch zur Haltung eines Hobbits

Auf mehrfachen Wunsch nun das Handbuch zur Haltung eines Hobbits von den Erfolgsautoren Homicida und Grishhâk Sauroniell!

Inhaltsverzeichnis:

Fragen vor der Anschaffung

Der Alltag mit dem Hobbit

Der Hobbit - Ein eigenständiges Wesen

Der Hobbit und sein Verhalten

Die Erziehung des Hobbits zum Hausgenossen

Der Hobbit und seine Ernährung

Wenn der Hobbit krank ist

Mit dem Hobbit unterwegs

Schlusswort

Kapitel 1

Fragen vor der Anschaffung

Sollten Sie sich einen Hobbit ins Haus holen, beachten Sie bitte, dass sie damit einen „unkündbaren Vertrag auf Lebenszeit" abschließen. Sie geben dem Hobbit eine Familie. Denn Hobbits sind von natur aus Rudeltiere, die den Anschluss an Artgenossen brauchen. Mit der Zeit hat der Hobbit dieses „nur-zusammen-leben-können"auch auf den Ork übertragen. Er ist zu unserem kleinen Freund geworden. Ihn nach einiger Zeit wieder aus dieser Bindung zu lösen, ist für einen Hobbit sehr, sehr schlimm. Deshalb sollten Sie sich immer klar machen:

Die Partnerschaft mit einem Hobbit

kann über 100 Jahre dauern

kostet Jahr für Jahr eine Menge Geld

macht mehr mühe als das Aufziehen eines Kindes

beansprucht Täglich 8-12 Stunden Ihrer Zeit

setzt genügend Raum für Artgerechte Unterbringung und ausreichende Bewegungsfreiheit voraus.

Nur, wer diese Vorraussetzungen erfüllen kann, ist geeignet, sich einen Hobbit anzuschaffen.

Vor dem Spontankauf rate ich Ihnen ausdrücklich ab. Schaffen sie sich nie einen Hobbit aus Mitleid, aus einer „Oh-wie-süß-den-muss-ich-haben"Laune an, oder gar, um der Familie eine Überraschung zu machen. Ein Hobbitkauf muss sorgfältig überlegt und am Besten mit der ganzen Familie geplant sein.

Fragen vor der Anschaffung

Wer sich zum ersten Mal einen Hobbit anschafft, muss sich zuvor mit einer reihe Fragen auseinandersetzen. Damit Sie hierbei keine größeren Probleme Haben, stelle und beantworte ich diese Fragen in diesem Kapitel.

Wo kaufe ich einen Hobbit?

Beim Züchter: Adressen von seriösen Züchtern können Sie bei „Ein Herz für Hobbits e.V."erhalten. Alle dort angebotenen Hobbits sind bedenkenlos zu erwerben.

Bei Amateurzüchtern oder Hobbithaltern, die unerwünscht Nachwuchs bekommen haben: Diese inserieren häufig in der Rubrik „Wesenmarkt"im Mordor-Kurier.

In den öffentlichen Kerkern: Auch diese Hobbits können Sie bedenkenlos erwerben, doch holen Sie sie mit der ganzen Familie ab, denn sonst könnte es sein, dass sich der Hobbit der Person, die ihn geholt hat, anschließt und die Anderen nicht an sich heran lässt.

Junger Hobbit oder erwachsener Hobbit?

Je jünger ein Hobbit ist, desto mehr wird es Ihr Hobbit, desto mehr können Sie ihn formen. Jung ist ein Hobbit zwischen 3 und 10 Jahren. Wichtig ist, dass Sie ihren Hobbit selber abholen, er könnte sonst bleibende Schäden erhalten!

Ein Junger Hobbit erfordert die Ersten 10 Jahre viel Zeit. Junge Hobbits haben ähnlich Ansprüche wie kleine Kinder!

Männlein (Hobbherr) oder Weiblein (Hobbin)?

Hier kann ich Ihnen nur ein paar Denkanstöße geben, die Entscheidung müssen Sie selber treffen. Beachten Sie bitte, dass jeder Hobbit anders ist. Nur eines lässt sich mit Sicherheitsagen:

Weiblein werden 12 mal im Jahr läufig und können Nachwuchs empfangen.

Männlein zeigen immer ihre Liebeslust, wenn sie eine läufige Hobbin in der Nähe haben.

So, das wären schon die Unterschiede.

Hobbit und Elb?

Aus Eigener Erfahrung geht das gut, wenn reichlich Platz vorhanden ist, dass die beiden sich aus dem Weg gehen können.

Doch achten Sie in der Anfangsphase vor allem darauf, dass Ihr Elb den kleinen in ruhe lässt, den Elben werden leicht eifersüchtig!!

Und im Nächsten Kapitel erfahren Sie, was zur Grundausstattung gehört!

(Da die Kapitel doch zu lang für meinen Geschmack werden, teile ich jedes in 2 Auf. Das hier ist also Kap 1.1)


	2. Chapter 12

Kapitel 1.2

Ein zweiter Hobbit?

Vorraussetzung für die Haltung von zwei Hobbits ist viel Platz. Sie sollten über mindestens vier Teilhöhlen sowie einen Garten verfügen. Ist der Neue noch ein Frischling, verläuft des Aneinandergewöhnen in der Regel ohne Probleme. Sollte der andere Hobbit jedoch schon erwachsen sein, können Komplikationen auftreten. Seien Sie vorsichtig und erzwingen sie nichts!

Ideal zu halten sind: Eine Hobbin und ein kastrierter Hobbherr

Schwierig: Zwei Hobbinnen, sie sind oft unerträglich

Problematisch: Zwei Hobbherrn, da es zu Machtkämpfen kommen kann.

Hobbit und Baby – geht das gut?

Ist der Hobbit bereits in der Familie, wenn das baby kommt, wird er es als Rudelmitglied anerkennen. Und zwar als Frischling, den er zu dulden und zu schützen hat.

Vernachlässigen Sie niemals den Hobbit des Babys wegen, er könnte eifersüchtig werden!

Sollte das Problem auftauchen, dass der Hobbit fremde angreift, die das Baby anfassen, stören Sie sich am besten nicht daran, das ist sein natürlicher Schutztrieb.

Sorgen Sie dafür, dass Kleinkinder und Hobbits nicht

-aus einer Schüssel essen,

-sich gegenseitig anknabbern,

-in einem Bett schlafen.

Wenn Sie ihrem Hobbit von Anfang an die Schlafhöhle des Babys verbieten, wird er sich auch später hüten, sie zu betreten.

Checkliste für den Hobbitkauf oder über was Sie sich Gedanken machen sollten: Ein Überblick:

Haben Sie genügend Platz für einen Hobbit?

Können Sie garantieren, dass ihr Hobbit genug zu Essen bekommt?

Möchten Sie einen Hobbherr oder eine Hobbin?

Ist Ihre Familie/Clan/Rudel/Trupp/Horde damit einverstanden?

Haben Sie genug Zeit für einen Hobbit?

Ist in ihrer Umgebung genug Platz, um mit dem Hobbit gassi zu gehen?

Haben Sie noch andere Tiere, mit denen es eventuell Probleme geben könnte?

Bitte beantworten Sie alle diese Fragen für sich, bevor Sie sich einen Hobbit anschaffen, denn zu häufig werden leichtfertig angeschleppte Hobbits wieder ausgesetzt. Diese verenden dann meist elend.

So, ende Kapitel 1.

all: danke!

alle, die ein problem mit diesem Hobbit haben, der sich Hobbitgirl usw. nennt: mailt mir die Probleme, ich beantworte sie!

Zum beispiel erreichte mich diese Hobbin betreffend folgender hilferuf:

Doktor Grish, Hilfe!

Meine Haushobbin ist angetrunken!

Wie kriege ich sie wieder nüchtern? Sie singt und summt an gewisse Weihnachtslieder erinnernde Melodien vor sich hin und faselt zusammenhangloses Zeugs.

Okay, man könnte meinen, es wäre alles wie immer.

Aber heute ist es tatsächlich noch etwas schlimmer.

Noch dazu versucht sie zu pfeifen. Sehr zum leiden meines Ohres.

Bitte, Doktor Grish, sagen sie mir wie ich meine Haushobbin wieder nüchtern kriege.

Eine dem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe Anuriell

Ich antwortete:

Stellen sie den hobit unter die dusche und fesseln sie ihn.  
drehen sie eiskalt auf  
halten sie sich die ohren zu.

das hat nicht geholfen?  
hängen sie den hobbot kopfüber an den füßen auf.  
knebeln sie ihn  
kommen sie 2 tage später wieder.

immer noch voll?  
dann hilft nur noch eins:  
schlachten,  
in speisekammer aufhängen,  
essen und guten appetit!

Gruß,  
grish ;)

Und schon war sie wieder nüchtern!


	3. Chapter 3

Der Alltag mit dem Hobbit

Jetzt, wo sie Ihren Hobbit gekauft haben und sich auch die notwendige Ausstattung angeschafft haben, fängt er an: der Alltag mit dem Hobbit. Da Hobbits ein starkes Verlangen nach Kontakt mit ihrem Herrchen haben und Veränderungen nicht sehr zugänglich sind, müssen Sie sich auf die Bedürfnisse Ihres Schützlings einstellen. Dazu gehört auch, dass Sie ihm die Möglichkeit geben müssen, genauso zu leben, wie es für ihn „natürlich" ist. Hierzu gehören feste Plätze und Zeiten, denn Hobbits sind bekanntlich Gewohnheitstiere.

Futterecke

Wie Ihnen bereits bekannt sein dürfte, ist der Hobbit ein Zeitgenosse, der die meiste Zeit des Tages mit essen und schlafen verbringt. Da Hobbits – wie bereits erwähnt – Gewohnheitstiere sind, sollten Sie die Näpfe und Schüsseln Ihres Lieblings immer an die gleiche Stelle stellen und Ihn auch immer zu den gleichen Zeiten füttern, dies ist äußerst förderlich für seine Gesundheit.

Es empfiehlt sich, einen Platz zu suchen, den man sehr einfach reinigen kann, da Hobbits dazu neigen, alles andere als ordentlich zu essen.  
Ein Hobbit, der frisst, wird nicht gerne gestört. Lassen Sie ihn also in Ruhe, bis er fertig ist oder sich noch etwas bestellt.

Störungen können den Hobbit dazu veranlassen, sehr, sehr langsam zu essen. Sollte dies bei Ihrem Hobbit der Fall sein, empfehle ich Ihnen, einmal einen Arzt aufzusuchen.

Versuchen Sie bitte nicht, dem Hobbit den Napf wegzunehmen, bevor er fertig gegessen hat. Es könnte sonst zu Aggressionen kommen, die sich gegen Sie und Ihr Umfeld richten.

Schlafplatz

Am besten richten Sie den Schlafplatz Ihres Hobbits in einer ruhigen Stelle im Erdgeschoss ein, da Hobbits sich nicht wohl fühlen, sollten sie in höheren Stockwerken schlafen Müssen. Wohnen Sie allerdings in solch einem Stockwerk, dürfen Sie dies ihrem Hobbit niemals zeigen!

Der Schlafplatz sollte außerdem vor Zugluft geschützt sein, da sich Ihr Hobbit sonst erkälten könnte. Besonders Wohl fühlt sich Ihr Hobbit, wenn Sie ihm eine kleine Schlafnische in Form einer Höhle mit rundem Eingang zur Verfügung stellen. Solche Schlafnischen gibt es bereits fertig im zuständigen Fachgeschäft zu kaufen, doch lohnt es sich auch, solch eine Höhle im Eigenbau zu fertigen, da Sie sie so besser den Ansprüchen Ihres Lieblings anpassen können.

Denken Sie immer daran: Ihrer Fantasie sind hierbei keine Grenzen gesetzt! (Sollten Sie nicht über eine Eigenschaft namens Fantasie verfügen, können Sie diese telephonisch bei uns unter der Nummer 0190 999 999 bestellen!)

Die Pflege des Hobbits

Auch Hobbits benötigen ein gewisses Maß an Pflege, besonders, da sie über eine Recht ausgeprägte und lockige Haarpracht an diversen Körperstellen verfügen. Als erstes sei hier einmal gesagt, dass Hobbits als selbstständige Wesen dazu in der Lage sind, ihre Haare an den meisten Stellen selbst zu reinigen und vor dem Verfilzen zu bewahren. Eine Ausnahme stellt hier ihre Kopf- und Fußbehaarung dar.

Hobbits genießen es in der Regel, wenn man sich mit einer weichen Bürste ihrer Fußbehaarung widmet, auch wenn es immer wieder Exemplare gibt, die dies nur mit Widerwillen mit sich geschehen lassen. Meistens jedoch rollen sich Hobbits beim Kämmen auf Ihrem Schoß zusammen und lassen Sie willig gewähren.

Ähnlich verhält es sich auch mit der Kopfbehaarung der Hobbits, auch wenn diese in der Regel etwas üppiger ist und von daher auch intensiverer Pflege bedarf.

Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie ihren Hobbit auch regelmäßig baden, wobei zu sagen ist, dass sich Hobbits am liebsten selbst mit klarem Wasser reinigen, wenn man ihnen die Möglichkeit lässt. Hierbei sollten Sie wissen, dass Hobbits in der Regel sehr reinliche Tierchen sind und das Bedürfnis haben, sich regelmäßig zu Waschen. Geben Sie Ihrem Kleinen also die Möglichkeit, auch wenn Sie es nicht für nötig halten – Ihr Hobbit wird es Ihnen danken!

Das Spielen mit dem Hobbit

Das Spielen mit dem Hobbit ist ein Aspekt der Hobbithaltung, der auf gar keinen Fall zu kurz kommen darf! Hobbits sind, wenn sie nicht gerade essen, schlafen oder rauchen, sehr agile Haustiere und wollen beschäftigt werden. Geben Sie Ihrem Hobbit nahezu unerfüllbare Aufträge, um ihn dauerhaft zu beschäftigen – er wird begeistert sein!

Es hat sich gezeigt, dass sich Hobbits bei solchen Spielen sehr gerne mit Anderen zusammentun und gemeinsam Spaß haben wollen. Ich empfehle Ihnen deshalb, mit Ihrem Hobbit in eine Spielstunde zu gehen (Ort und Zeit können Sie gerne bei Ein Herz für Hobbits e.V. erfragen). Auch gemischtrassige Spielstunden sind für Hobbits ein wahres Paradies und Sie können sich mit anderen Haltern austauschen, während Ihre Lieblinge toben!

Sollten Sie nicht über die Möglichkeit verfügen, mit Ihrem Hobbit in eine Spielstunde zu gehen, sollten Sie sich zumindest bemühen, Ihrem Schatzzzzz eine angemessene Bewegung zu verschaffen, doch lassen Sie ihn nicht mit Kleinteilen wie z.B. Ringen usw. spielen, da diese leicht verschluckt werden können und Ihr Hobbit so sehr langsam und qualvoll eingeht.

Wohnen mit dem Hobbit

Wenn ein Hobbit bei Ihnen wohnt, sollten Sie unbedingt ein paar Regeln aufstellen, an die sich alle im Haushalt halten. Hier müssen z.B. Dinge geregelt sein wie die Rangfolge: In der Regel sind Sie der Chef, dann kommt Ihr Partner, dann die Kinder und schließlich der Hobbit. Dies muss auch der Hobbit akzeptieren. Trotz dieser Rangfolge sollten Sie dennoch ordentlich mit dem Hobbit umgehen, d.h. Sie sollten auf seine Bedürfnisse eingehen und sich um ihn kümmern.

In diesen Regeln sollte aber auch enthalten sein, dass der Hobbit nicht die Vorspeise und auch sonst nichts Essbares ist, da ihn sonst die ständige Angst, auf dem Tisch zu landen geistig zermürben könnte und glauben Sie mir – geistig kranke Hobbits sind extrem pflegebedürftig und neigen zum Extremen!

Regeln für kalte und heiße Tage

Im Gegensatz zu Orks sind Hobbits sehr kälteempfindlich. Denken Sie daher immer daran, Ihren Hobbit dementsprechend mit warmer oder kühler Kleidung auszustatten, bevor Sie mit ihm Gassi gehen.


End file.
